Combustible Cartridge Cased (CCC) ammunition is widely used by the armed services. A typical CCC ammunition round can include three main components. The first is a projectile to be released upon firing. The second is a generally cylindrical CCC body that has a first end coupled to the projectile. The third is a composite case base interfacing with a second end of the CCC body. In some embodiments, the CCC body has been constructed from combustible materials including, for example, nitrocellulose. Specifically, in certain prior embodiments, the body has been constructed of approximately 60-67% nitrocellulose, approximately 25% structural fibers, and approximately 8-15% additives. Upon firing the CCC ammunition, the propellant is ignited by a primer (or other ignition device), and the burning propellant ignites the CCC body, such that the nitrocellulose oxidizes and burns at a temperature in the range of approximately 1,700° Celsius. The combustion of the CCC body generates high temperature, high pressure gas that works with the gas generated upon ignition of the propellant to drives the projectile.